


双木子

by muaxlir



Category: hh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaxlir/pseuds/muaxlir
Relationships: hh - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	双木子

11.  
李东海只顾着享受去了，站在温暖的水下全然忘了洗澡还要限时这码子事，以至于当他手忙脚乱的往身上抹沐浴露时，大伙儿已经甩甩头发哼着小曲儿出去穿衣服了。 

李赫宰一身清爽的路过李东海时，李东海的脑袋上脸上身上全是泡沫，连眼睛都睁不开，他不想洗到一半就停水啊，一只手搓着澡一只手在脑袋上胡乱的抓，急的恨不得连脚也用上，慌张的模样就像被毛线缠住的小猫，好笑得很。

李赫宰故意坏笑着在李东海面前拨了拨自己的板寸，头发上的水跟开花似的溅得老远，他瞥了一眼李东海头顶的花洒，指着花洒用相当正经的语气说“水好像变小了，呃，不过应该还能坚持个几十秒，你慢洗，我先出去了。”那副人畜无害的模样看着真是贱透了。

李东海赶紧把头伸到水下冲，半眯着眼对李赫宰的背影竖起了中指。

大伙儿在更衣室里有说有笑的，李赫宰走过去拿起一条毛巾擦身子，都是19，20岁左右的小伙子，平时又都裹着一身军装，肌肉啥的被遮得严严实实，刚才洗澡时抢时间大家都没怎么注意，这下人都聚在了一堆，免不了相互比较一下。李赫宰的身材明显比其他人好了很多，尤其是男人最在乎的那玩意儿，那些人的眼睛都忍不住往他下面瞟，估计快眼红死了。

张明渝走过去揽着李赫宰的肩膀，看着他下边儿调侃道“兄弟，行啊你，平时真看不出来。”

李赫宰笑着捶了一下张明渝的肩，“你的也不错。”

“跟你比不了。”张明渝挑挑眉毛坏笑着继续道“跟兄弟们说说，让多少女人下不了床了啊？”

突然扯到女人的话题，这群小新兵蛋子都不淡定了，这荤段子都还没讲呢，一个个眼睛里都开始放光了。

李赫宰倒只是笑笑，不做任何回答，拿出内裤淡定的往身上套。

大家都知道李赫宰一向沉默寡言，这样子显然就不愿意说了，张明渝硬是要给大家挖点料出来，继续跟李赫宰磨“嘿，该不会多到数不清了吧？像你这么帅身材又这么好，女人肯定一个挨一个的往你身上贴，快跟兄弟们分享分享。”

大家伙儿一边穿衣服一边兴趣盎然的等着听李赫宰的风流史。

就在这时李东海走了进来，李赫宰看了他一眼，张口对大家伙儿说“都快穿衣服吧，该回去了。”

大伙儿还以为李赫宰是要说了，结果却来了这么一句，扫兴的直叹气。

李东海有点迷茫，他一来大家就都开始叹气是闹哪样，而且明显是李赫宰要说什么见他来了就不说了，李东海斜眼看了看李赫宰，个心机婊肯定是想说他什么坏话，他冲着大伙儿道“哎哎，你们啥意思，怎么我一来就不说了啊？”

张明渝走过来亲切搂着李东海的脖子，“李赫宰不愿意分享他睡过多少女人，不如东海你来分享吧。”

哦~李东海心里暗想，该不会还是个小处男吧，长那么大的玩意儿有啥用，如果睡过的女人多，恨不得拿出来显摆显摆才是。不过赤裸着身子被人搂着的感觉挺怪异的，李东海自然的躲开张明渝，边擦身子边装作一副经验丰富的样子说“这个嘛，除了爽还有什么好说的。”说到女人他还是还挺自信，虽然年龄不大，但他成天乱混，身边就没缺过女人，第一次上床还是那个女人主动的呢。

张明渝一副你不老实的表情看着李东海，“哟，你小子看着挺纯情的，没想到这么屌。”接着张明渝坏笑着上下打量李东海，“不过东海啊，你的长相还真是男女通吃啊，那些基佬肯定喜欢你这样的。”  
“哈哈哈哈”哄笑声一片。

“去你麻痹。”李东海顺手把手里的毛巾扔到张明渝脸上，“老子长得帅你嫉妒了？”知道张明渝只是开开玩笑，不然李东海的脾气肯定早炸了。

张明渝拿下脸上的毛巾点头，“嫉妒嫉妒。”

李东海懒得再理他，转过身套衣服。一天训练下来，感觉像这样轻松的开开玩笑也挺自在的。自在！？呸，李东海赶紧否定了这想法，有外边儿自在么，只要一天在这军营里，他就没有自在的时候。

回宿舍的路上，王小虎被张明渝揽着走在前面讲自己的第一次，还是个小处男的小虎听得脸红心跳，真没出息啊，李东海摇摇头不屑去听，自己走到了后面。

他看着大家都有小伙伴就只有李赫宰一个人沉默的走在后面，好像从进部队起，李赫宰就一直一个人，和谁关系都淡淡的，此时大家都两个三个的挨在一起，不知怎么李东海觉得李赫宰孤单的背影凸显的很寂寞。

“阿嚏”李东海打了个喷嚏，揉揉鼻子心想就他那古怪孤僻的性格活该一个人，想想李赫宰有时在他面前那副讨打的模样，手就不由自主的握成了拳头，他一定要掰回来一成。

李东海走到李赫宰旁边，看着他的裆部戏谑道“你那大家伙该不会还没有上过战场吧？呵，还是小处男一枚？”

李赫宰无语的盯了李东海一眼，一副不屑与他说话的样子。

沉默是吧，一定被他说中了，李东海得意地自言自语道“大有什么用，还不是只能跟自己的右手打交道。”

“我喜欢用左手。”

......李东海汗，好吧左手就左手，反正你还是小处男！“要不要哥哥传点经验给你啊？”

李赫宰偏过头看着得意洋洋的李东海，心理早就拐了几道弯，装作好奇地问道：“愿闻其详。”

嘿，这家伙果然还是个小处男，他眉毛都要飞扬起来了，压低声音悄悄道：“我跟你说哈，第一次最好先撸一发，不然容易秒射，哈哈。”

李赫宰忍住笑意，“这么说，你第一次秒射了？”

李东海被这句话反击到一脸吃屎的表情，“我…谁说我那个了？跟你简直无法沟通。”说完就赶紧心虚地溜走的。

李东海想抽自个儿，妈的，他没事自个儿跟自个儿添堵干嘛。故意跟李赫宰拉开一段距离，现在离这煞星近了他就浑身难受。

李赫宰侧过头看了一眼吃瘪的李东海，没想到他不光易怒易炸毛，还很幼稚愚蠢。

可能是刚洗了澡比较放松，李赫宰整个人蒙上了一层慵懒，与平时相比好像没有那么冷了，连脸上的表情也柔和了些，他把手插进裤兜在前面走着，李东海则一脸怨念的走在他的侧后方。

回到宿舍，累了一天，憋屈了一天，终于躺在床上的那一刻，李东海感觉自己能睡个天荒地老。


End file.
